


Five Reasons Why Not

by drawingblinds (breathtaken)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/drawingblinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The reasons why not are all Tosh's own.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Not

**1.**

It's no basis for a relationship, or even a friendship. Or even whatever this is. A woman who loves Owen and can't have him, and a woman who has him but is here instead, who's spent an evening drinking her wine and lighting up unasked in her living room, and when Tosh asks, raising an eyebrow and changing the subject.

It's not about revenge. Not on her part, anyway, and Diane's too busy with her mouth right now to comment. 

(It's a hollow victory.)

* * *

**2.**

The chief reason why not, of course (at the top of Tosh's mental list, underlined in red) is that Owen and Diane are together. Diane tells her sharply that it's not her problem, but Tosh knows Owen would disagree ( _who cares_ , her treacherous mind replies, _you'll never have him anyway_ ).

Diane sees her hesitate, of course, and retaliates by finding her buttons and pushing them one by one, and when she's unravelling under her fingers and full of her eyes, her lips, her hair, her everything, all the reasons why not are furthest from her mind.

* * *

**3.**

One day Diane's going to run. It's not her, it's not Owen, not even this impossible situation she's created. Tosh doubts it's even chasing the span of the future she can see behind her eyes.

Tosh doesn't know if she's running from one thing or from everything. She's not sure it matters.

* * *

**4.**

Diane has never been cautious or self-sacrificing. She's never shied away from her desires.

The reasons why not are all Tosh's own.

* * *

**5.**

Then she's gone, inevitably, and Tosh allows herself to cry because she'd have gone with her. Not that Diane would have ever asked. 

Poor Toshiko, dreaming too far, who'd forgotten what it was to be wanted.

(She'd never have gone with her. No reason why she can't allow herself to believe it, though.)


End file.
